battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Cyclone (Red/Floating)
Red Cyclone (レッドサイクロン Reddosaikuron) is a Red/Floating enemy appearing in the event Crimson Catastrophe, among others. Enemy The Red Cyclone deals extreme damage and attacks rapidly, but its weaknesses are a very short-ranged attack and slow movement speed. The only notable aspect of the Red Cyclone, which may make it seem more dangerous than it actually is, is that the Red Cyclone has high enough DPS to kill most units in under a second. Due to its staggering potential damage output, Red Cyclone is extremely difficult without any anti-Red or anti-Floating cats, specifically without those that cause status effects to slow down its advance (tested with Crazed + True Form units). In spite of this, the Red Cyclone is usually the easiest of the Cyclones to defeat due to the sheer amount of anti-Red/Floating cats available to use against it, along with the fact that it is supported by One Horns in its debut stage that each refill your wallet when killed. Dictionary Strategy This Cyclone might pose a threat if not defeated in time. The best strategy would be to spam meatshields (Cat, Tank Cat, Jiangshi Cat, etc.) while backing them up with anti-Red/Floating cats: Considering that there are a lot of Red/Floating-stopping/slowing cats, one can be able to essentially perma-freeze Red Cyclone and easily kill it. Use Bahamut Cat/any long-ranged Uber Rare unit you have to do deal the damage. Salon Cat, if available, can also help greatly if stacked up. If one has iCat or Enchantress Cat, this stage becomes a breeze, as a stack of them easily makes red cyclone become harmless by permaslowing/permafreezing it. The support is relatively weak, so they won't take down your stack if you send out meatshields (and some attackers). Examples of Possible Non-Uber Anti-Red/Floating Cats: *Knockback: Pirate Cat, Fortune Teller Cat *Freeze: Delinquent Cat, Apple Cat, Shaman Cat. *Slow: Bishop Cat, Witch Cat, Bodhisattva Cat. *Weaken: Freshman Cat Jobs *Strong Against/Massive Damage: Archer Cat, Swordsman Cat, Swimmer Cat. Appears *Crimson Catastrophe: Attack on R-Cyclone (Expert) (100%) *Deadly Carnival: Tornado Carnival (Deadly) (100%) *Bad to Worse: Tragedy in Red (Insane) (200%) *Crimson Vengeance: Wrath of R-Cyclone (Insane) (100%) *Crimson Vengeance: Revenge of R-Cyclone (Deadly) (200%) *Heavenly Tower: Floor 21 (200%) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *Previously before a patch in The Battle Cats, Red Cyclone was spawned much closer to its base; the cats that attacked the base would not be harmed. As of Version 2, Red Cyclone is spawned further from its base and will now hit the cats that attacked the base. *Red Cyclone has the highest DPS out of all Cyclones and the second highest DPS in the game, at 552,000 DPS, only beaten by Teacher Cybear. Gallery red cyclone en.jpg See also *White Cyclone (Floating) *Black Cyclone (Black/Floating) *Divine Cyclone (Angel) *Metal Cyclone (Metal) *Cosmic Cyclone (Alien/Floating) *The Perfect Cyclone (Floating) *Zyclone (Zombie) *Super Cosmic Cyclone (Alien) *Primeval Cyclone (Relic) *Mesocosmocyclone (Alien) *Attack on R-Cyclone (Expert) *Crimson Vengeance Stages Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/066.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Dark Emperor Santa | Lione Hippoe >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Red Enemies Category:Floating Enemies Category:Event Enemies